Demonic Retribution
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: "Draco!" Narcissa called out, reaching out a hand. The blonde male stopped and looked back, a thin brow raised. "You mustn't let him in! If he's feral, he will attack first! Mate or no!" Dom!Draco/Sub!Harry Demonic!pairing Summary inside


**Title: **Demonic Retribution

**Author: **Snitch Me

**Beta: **N/A

**Word Count:**

**Pairing: **Dominant/Submissive Draco/Harry; Implied: Blaise/Theo, Ron/Hermione, Greg/Pansy, Dean/Seamus, Seamus/Collin

**Warnings: **Rape, Incest, Abuse of all kinds; Mpreg, Homosexual relations. Sex (Minor/Minor, Adult/Minor, Adult/Adult).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the HP-verse. But, I am playing around with it a bit. No, I'm not making money off this story, so stop asking!

**Summary: **Draco's a sixteen year old with a Demon family inheritance. His parents are both Demon's as well. After his sixteenth birthday, he's Marked by Lord Voldemort, and nobody thinks of the consequences this will have when he starts searching for his mate. When he finds his mate, he panics, thinking he'll be killed for being a traitor. It just so happens that his mate is also a Demon, and the king of their world. Add in Harry Potter being not who everyone thinks he is, and a little girl who claims to be his Demon guide, we're in for one helluva ride!

**A/N:**

Hey, lovelies! :D :D

Here's the key for the story.

**Bold** is for thoughts

_Italics_ are for mind connections and writing

Regular lettering is for speech.

_**Bold Italics**_ are for book passages and different languages

Underlined are for things like 'The Three Broomsticks', 'Flourish & Blotts', and 'Ollivanders'. (:

**/ / **are for parseltongue

**** **** are for animals communicating with their Human bonds (like a familiar, I.E: Fawkes).

**Lemons** are heavy sex scenes, bondage, rape, incest, abuse

**Limes** are for gentle petting, kisses, and such

**Magical Creatures** will be defined at one point or another in this story, so pay attention!

_Now! Here's the rest of this story!_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter One:** Mating Rituals

Vernon Dursley was not a nice man. He was not a good man, nor a skinny man. He wasn't even a goodlooking man. But he was a mean man, an abusive man. He was also very fat and so filled with rage at his nephews insistant screaming at all hours of the night, that he was overcome with his anger on the night of Harry Potter's birthday.

He stormed into the boy's room and fumbled sleepily with his belt, all while his nephew lay convulsing and screaming on his small bed-like cot.

"**BOY!**" Vernon raged, reaching out to grab the small sixteen year old. Said boy kept screaming, not in any shape to defend himself. He was grabbed the scruff of the neck and held up in front of the large beefy man that was his uncle, unaware of anything but the amount of pain he was in.

A fist came out of the blue and smacked into his cheek, breaking the fragile bone in no time. The same fist shot out and thrust itself into his gut, bruising the weak muscles. Another punch snapped one of his ribs, the same rib sliced into his lungs.

Vernon had enough of his screaming, tossed him across the room. He didn't bat an eye as the raven haired teen shrieked in pain as he came into contact with the wall and then slid down to lay on the floor. He left the room for a moment to waddle back to his own to grab a belt. Luckily, Petunia wasn't awake from the noise, and Dudley passed him on his way back to his own room with a sandwich.

When he re-entered that nasty _freak_'s room, belt in hand, he felt his jaw drop and he heard a pitiful noise escape himself at the scene.

A black-skinned with red, orange and yellow tattoos, fifteen foot wingspan black feathered wings, lithe but muscled, standing at five foot ten _**monster**_ stood in the middle of the room. Vernon took notice of the two horns that were at least five inches tall jutting from the top of Potter's head, and the two fangs that were about two inches long curling around his bottom lip.

He did what any **normal** human would do, and screamed himself. It woke up Petunia and Dudley Dursley, the former rushing right away to the boy's room. She stopped and screamed at the blood.

The beast had her husband by the throat, lips attached to his shoulder. Vernon's head was somewhere else in the room, certainly not attached to his body. When Petunia saw it, she screamed bloody murder.

"Dudley! Oh, Dudley, grab your things! We need to leave!" Petunia shrieked shrilly, leaving the room. "Dudley, hurry! Now!" They scurried to their respective rooms, Petunia screaming all the way her orders to her son. She didn't count on the demonic being that was her nephew to hunt her first before she had a chance to get out.

It didn't help with the crashes from her bedroom window, the door downstairs and her son's bedroom window being smashed in. Four different Dominant males began their hunt, having been drawn to the male who resided in the house.

Harry, though not of his right mind, did the most logical thing and called on his magic to protect him.

He disappeared, leaving the four Dominants to take care of his family.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The disoriented male submissive reappeared in front of large manor house in the middle of Wiltshire, but, having no idea where he was, and definitely not being in his right mind, he furled his wings against his back and began to circle the house, sniffing for humans.

His senses picked up over a hundred humans and about fifteen animals, but nothing else.

Apocolypse* returned to the front door and began to beat his clawed fists against the heavy oak wood, growling and whining. He hadn't picked up the scent before, but now he did and he wanted it.

His dominant was in this prison!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Inside the building, Lord Voldemort and his followers had stopped their meeting to listen to the feral sounds from outside.

The man, Voldemort, gestured to Lucius and Narcissa, both whom were stiff and fighting their transformations, along with Draco.

"I take it you do not know the being trying to break down your door?"

"No, my Lord." Lucius answered, growling in the back of his throat. "If that beast breaks down my door, I will behead him!" he scowled, standing. Narcissa also stood, clutching her mate's hand with a frightened expression. Both glanced towards their son who was striding out of the room.

"Draco!" Narcissa called out, reaching out a hand. The blonde male stopped and looked back, a thin brow raised. "You mustn't let him in! If he's feral, he will attack first! Mate or no!"

"I know, mother. That is why I will be in my own form." Draco ignored the calls of his parents and chose to walk to down to the foyer. Glancing out the window, he saw the male and frowned. Red tattoos, black wings.

His own form was quite large, standing at six foot four with large muscles and a total of twenty-three foot wings that were black. His eyes were the same as in his human form, but his skin was the opposite of the male's outside. His skin was red with black tattoos, the perfect mirror to the male attempting to break down their door.

He let out an irritated growl, before he threw open the door and barrelled outside. The smaller male crouched down with his head cocked to the side, clearly confused. His eyes seemed to ask, _'Shouldn't you be fighting for me right now?' _Draco gave a low rumbled, mirroring the darker male's crouching stance. He could feel the bit of magic that pulled him towards the other, urging him to take the male. He could feel the instincts guiding him in his movements, subtlety moving him closer so as not to scare the smaller male, and he could sense that instincts would guide the other away from him until he either gave chase or he earned the trust of the other male.

Still in his rational mind, he recalled quite vividly the morning after his birthday. He'd torn up most of his father's peacocks, but he hadn't gotten off the land. Something they were all thankful for….

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Apocolypse inched slowly from the blonde haired male in front of him, confused and a little angered. He didn't feel danger near-by, but felt as though this male didn't want him. He felt a sharp sting near his heart, and slowly, lowered himself to his knees, then brought his torso down to rest on his forearms, mewling softly to the other. His vibrant green eyes fluttered a bit, and he allowed himself to crawl forwards, gently butting his forehead against the male's knee.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ah! Appearantly this male was different, Draco realized. Then again, the book **had** said all submissives were different when they came into contact with their mates.

He also lowered himself to the ground, and bared his fangs, a low hiss escaping him. The submissive blinked once, then mewled again, his wings unfolding themselves to curl a bit around himself. If Draco didn't know any better, he'd say the other male was attempting to play shy to coax him. But Draco did know better, and could read the emotion much better than if he were simply human. He could also smell the emotion radiating off the male in front of him.

He vaguely wondered who this male was, then gave in and moved closer, reaching out an arm to gently caress the black cheek. His mate whined softly, nuzzling his cheek against Draco's palm.

The blonde mentally smiled, silently cupping the cheek to ask for permission. His mate met his eyes, and Draco took the action to be positive. He bent his head to press his lips firmly against the male's, parted his lips and slowly ran his tongue against the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was granted almost right away, the lips being parted for him to slip his tongue inside.

He was granted with a sigh and the small submissive attempting to lean closer to him.

After that, it was a blur.

****** Lemon Unwritten for now, will be added sometime when I'm not feeling lazy ******

When he woke up, he was surprised to find himself in his bed, naked and cuddled by a very nude Harry Potter. Said Potter stirred moments after himself, nuzzled against his chest whined softly in his sleep before slipping back under. He frowned, then gently maneuvered the raven to a more comfortable position so he could get out of the bed.

He pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and went to find his parents.

They were in the dining hall with the Dark Lord, Bellatrix, Rabasten, Rodulphus and Rosier when he walked in. All seven glanced up when he entered, but Lucius stood up.

"How is he?" Voldemort inquired, motioning for the blonde Head of House to sit back down. Draco suddenly became nervous, but not because of telling his Lord, but because of his instincts telling him not to tell anyone who _**he**_ was, exactly.

Draco cleared his throat, sitting down across from his aunt. "I don't know, my Lord. I've, ah, left him in the bed. He's asleep."

"I see. And whom is your mate, if I might ask?"

"You see…" he trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it. Demons, next to Veela and Werewolves, were one of the most protective/possessive creatures known to the Wizarding world. They would kill the tiniest thing if said thing in any way shape or form posed a threat to their mate or offspring. And Voldemort was a biiiiig threat to his mate.

"Draco." The Dark Lord said. "Whom is it?"

"You won't like this, my Lord. Forgive me for stalling, but you know Demons.." he rubbed a hand on his chest, glancing back to make sure Potter wasn't there.

"I promise not to kill whoever it is, Draco. I may be cruel, but even I will not mess with a fully matured demon who has just found it's mate."

"Potter." He mumbled, looking down.

"Who?"

The blonde cleared his throat again and spoke louder. "It's Potter. My mate, that is."

He looked up at the Dark Lord and quickly shot a glance at his parents. Their mouths were open in shock.

"I see. Do you know how he got past the wards? Or how he has demon blood?"

Lucius answered. "If other Dominants sensed his awakening, they would have been drawn to his home, my Lord. None of them being his mate, he would have either called on his magic or his subconscious would have brought him. Our wards don't apply to family, and being the mate of a Malfoy makes one family. As for the demon blood, I believe Evans was adopted, and Potter was a full-blooded demon. I don't know, I'll have to look it up."

"Do, Lucius. Well, I would like to speak with Harry later, if you allow it, Draco." Voldemort nodded to him, and he cursed his instincts that made him growl. It was almost inaudible, but it caught the Lords attention. "I'll take that as a 'no', then."

Draco huffed, crossing his arms over a well-defined chest. Fuck letting Voldemort talk to his mate! The bald snake-man wouldn't be getting into the same _** room**_ with Harry!

"Instincts, love." Narcissa crooned softly. "Why don't you go check on Harry?"

He perked up at Harry's name, and was immediately out the door. He ran up the stairs, now intent on being near his mate.

As soon as he was in the room, his eyes flew to the bed. Harry wasn't there. Why wasn't his mate there?

He growled, allowing the change to come over him. Harry was gone. He needed to find him, destroy whoever had taken him!

Soon, the large male stood in the room and sniffed around to catch his mate's scent. He pounced on the bed, grabbed the pillows (and ended up shredding them), then threw the remains away.

He was tearing his room apart when a soft noise caught his interest and he turned around, his lips pulled back into a snarl at the sight of his smaller mate.

Apocolypse knelt on the ground, head tilted to the side to expose his neck in submission. He kept crooning softly, glowing green eyes locked onto molten silver.

Aries moved over to him, slipped behind him. He spread his legs as far as possible and pulled his mate back to rest against his chest. His arm wrapped around his middle, the other slipped under his knee and brought his leg back over Draco's own. It stretched the smaller male impossibly wide for his mate, but also gave Aries the sense of dominance he craved over his smaller counterpart.

The older of the two lowered his mouth to the juncture between neck and shoulder, and bit down gently, his entire body revelling in the whine his mate gave him. He inhaled his mate's scent deeply, releasing the flesh and watching as it knitted itself back together. He hummed softly when he saw that his **claiming** **mark* **had stayed.

His smaller mate crooned softly again, pulling him back to the present. He stood up and with him, held the other in his arms. He threw his mate to the bed, not really caring about closing the door. It would show them who owned this submissive that lay in his nest.

He crawled onto the bed, and positioned himself over the smaller male, who's unbearably green eyes blinked up at him. Draco's fangs were bared once more in a deep hiss, and he was pleased beyond measure when his mate lowered his gaze but didn't make a move to pull away. Submission but not fright.

************************************.Lemon.************************************

They lay in the bed, Aries holding his mate close. The pair were panting, drawing ragged breaths in and exhaling weakly. Neither were in human form again, neither minded.

Draco hadn't liked the original thought of Potter being his mate, but now that his human mind was back again, he knew he'd never mind it if the sex was always like that. Feral, possessive, rage-filled. He loved it. From the sounds his submissive mate had made, Harry enjoyed it too.

He heard a questioning mewl from the boy tucked tightly to his side, and answered silently by dipping his head to catch abused red lips with his own for a gentle kiss. Without his permission, he growled. This seemed to placate Harry, who responded a bit hesitantly to the kiss. When the need for air became apparent, Draco gave an apologizing nip to Harry's lower lip before he pulled away. The blonde reached up to brush the raven's fringe away from his forehead, then bent to press a kiss to the scar that marked him.

**Mine** was what the gesture said, and from the pretty blush that dusted across Harry's cheekbones, the submissive agreed.

Draco made to get up, and his arms were suddenly full of clingy-Harry. Not that he objected, but he needed to get dressed and fulfil the need to find food for his mate.

"Harry, you need to let go so I can get you food." He whispered, resting their foreheads against the other. Harry looked up at him and nodded, but did not relinquish his hold. He shrugged and held Harry against him as he walked down to the dining room. The Death Eaters were around the table.

They all looked up, several hissing as they caught sight of the brunette in his arms. Lucius graciously pulled out a chair for the two demons to sit, a rare smile gracing his face when he took in Harry's dishevelled appearance.

"Draco darling, introduce us?" his mother asked, indicating his mate. Draco smiled at his mother.

"_**Harry? Mother wishes to meet you.**_" Draco whispered, nudging the raven. He chuckled when Harry lifted his head and blearily waved, then rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tiredness. Narcissa smiled.

"Hello, dearest."

"…" Draco laughed, burying his face in Harry's shoulder. The raven really wasn't a morning person.

"Harry, you're supposed to say 'hello' in response." Draco chided, nuzzling against his mate's shoulder. The other simply shrugged and went back to cuddling against him.

"He's not a morning person, I see." The Dark Lord observed. Nobody missed the way Harry's body tensed at the hissed syllables.

/ Hello Tom / the brunette hissed out, while attempting to burrow himself further against Draco.

/ Hello, Harry. How are you, child? / Harry turned around to lean with his back against Draco's chest, looking boldly at the Dark Lord. Bellatrix and several others sucked in a breath.

/ I'm….whole, I suppose. And yourself? / Voldemort chuckled, and handed the boy the dish of fruits. It was snatched from his hand quickly, and then devoured by the brunette.

/ Also whole. Quite well, if I may say. Do you know how you are a demon, Harry? /

Harry sucked a piece of watermelon, / No. But, I did kill my uncle.. I think. /

"What?"

"I killed my uncle."

"Why?"

"He, ah…. I woke him with my screaming."

"So you…killed him?"

"He decided I needed a punishment."

Down the table, Draco heard the quick inhalation of air from Severus.

"What kind of punishment?" Harry shrugged, a show of nonchalance that Draco could tell was fake.

"Since you came back, I've been waking up from nightmares more and more often screaming. In turn, the Dursley's wake up and I end up getting beaten. It was only twice I've been raped." He continued looking around the table for more fruits. A new bowl was handed to him by Narcissa, but other than the low, deep growling Draco was doing, not a sound was heard at the table.

"I….see."

"You know, it's really all thanks to you. If you hadn't killed my mum and dad, I wouldn't have had to live there." The Dark Lord scowled. "But, I suppose life happens."

"Harry, darling, how can you act as though that treatment is normal?"

"Because, Mrs Malfoy. For me, it is normal. I've been treated that way since I was two."

Draco's grip tightened a bit, causing Harry to squeak out his discomfort. "_**Draco!**_"

He didn't relinquish his hold, but he did relax it a bit. He didn't want to hurt his mate, not when he had lived through sixteen years of abuse and hurt.

He was surprised Harry was adjusting well to the new situation at all. Draco had taunted and teased him for the past five years, after all.

Maybe they were just meant to be, he guessed. Stranger things had happened.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: **Chapter one, everyone!

Chapter two will be more of Draco's birthday and such. The story starts with Harry's birthday for a reason.

Reviews are welcome!

In advance for the whole story, **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO PUTS ME/THE STORY ON ALERT!** You guys are BOMB! :D :D :D :D :D

_**Snitch Me**_

Notes;

Apocolypse* - Harry's Demon's name. He looks like a living Apocolypse, and holds the power to send the world into mass chaos. Fortunately for the world, he won't be able to unless one of his children is in danger.

Aries* - Draco's Demon's name. Like his submissive mate, he has the power to spread warfare throughout the world. He can, however, only do so when his mate or offspring are in trouble.

(**Edited on May 5, 2012**)


End file.
